


Badass Husbands

by weirdqafan



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Graphic Art, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdqafan/pseuds/weirdqafan
Summary: This is going to be a collection of Daryl Dixon/Paul Rovia Manips that I have createdHere there be slash.~*~Please do not repost or use these images in your own work. Thanks ♥~*~FYI- Gay Pride Edition (Chapter 8) has a ficlet





	1. 1




	2. 2




	3. 3




	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl standing back letting his man handle shit.

Paul: “I got this.”

Daryl: “I got y’er back.”


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for this one, except to say fandom influences made me do it.
> 
> These are pure crack

I have a theory that Paul & Daryl are incapable of saying no to children.

Even when these two badasses are asked to don floral accessories by said children.

  


Daryl’s pouting because he thinks Paul got a nicer crown than him.

  


He’s happier with his new one.


	6. 6




	7. 7




	8. Gay Pride Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay History Cliff Notes
> 
> ~*~
> 
> I usually have a backstory in mind when I manip something. This time I wrote a quasi-ficlet about it. 
> 
> My thought was that Daryl would have actively avoided anything gay-culture related out of fear/not have had access to much of anything. Meanwhile Paul would have immersed himself in as much as possible, reading up on the history, gay civil rights movement, etc.

While out scavenging Daryl & Paul came across a Gay Pride Flag. Paul recognized it & its significance, but Daryl didn’t. He’d never seen one. Cue Paul sitting Daryl down for a Gay History 101 Lesson.

He told him about the Stonewall Riots and who Harvey Milk, Divine & Gladys Bentley were.  
He explained the LGBT acronym, including the additional letters from more recent years, the origins of the inverted pink triangle and about the AIDS Memorial Quilt.  
How Pride Parades originated, who the Daughters of Bilitis were and what it meant to be a Friend of Dorothy.

Daryl sat quietly taking it all in while cleaning a part for his bow over and over. 

A few days after their run, Paul woke to discover his coffee mug had disappeared. In its place was one that depicted a Jesus in a rainbow colored robes and said “Ah, Men”, also in rainbow. He knew that only one person could be responsible, but that person was missing from their home. 

When he caught up to Daryl later to go out on a run, he saw that Daryl had finally found a new one to switch out for his beloved red bandanna. This one was in the pride colors.

Paul didn’t say anything.

He simply smiled and took Daryl’s hand.


End file.
